Instant pudding
Browse All Instant pudding Recipes A processed pudding mix that is packaged in a powdered form. The powder is mixed with milk and the resulting mixture sets quickly. The pudding is usually chilled before serving. Instant pudding is a pudding mix which comes in powdered form designed for quick and easy use. When milk is added to the powder, the pre-gelatinzed starch in the mixture quickly rehydrates, allowing the pudding to set rapidly. Several companies make instant pudding in a wide range of flavors, and most markets carry it. Many of these companies also make sugar-free versions of their instant pudding, allowing individuals who are sensitive to sugar to enjoy their products. These instant pudding are designed to turn out like a rich custard. Common flavors for custard include vanilla, chocolate, coconut, and butterscotch. It is also, of course, possible to make pudding from scratch. Depending on the type of pudding one wants to make, this can be almost as easy as making instant pudding, or it can be more difficult. (See Homemade Instant Pudding or Homemade Instant Pudding Mixes) In either case these puddings are usually served cold, so after it is made and poured into molds, it needs to be chilled for a minimum of one hour. Homemade pudding usually requires a longer chilling time, and it may need to be delicately handled to prevent it liquefying. There are a number of uses for instant pudding. Some people enjoy it plain, either unmolded or scooped from pudding cups. The pudding can also be used to make fillings and frostings for desserts, and some people make savory versions with sugar-free instant pudding. In the 1960s, various complex desserts were made with the assistance of instant pudding, and some cooks also made savory pudding rings with inclusions like vegetables and meats. Instant pudding Recipes Puddings, vanilla, dry mix, instant Refuse: 0% Scientific Name: '' '' NDB No: 19202 (Nutrient values and weights are for edible portion) Nutrient Units Value per 100 grams Number of Data Points Std. Error Proximates Water g 2.60 20 0.158 Energy kcal 377 0 0 Energy kj 1577 0 0 Protein g 0.00 20 0 Total lipid (fat) g 0.60 20 0.024 Ash g 3.90 20 0.067 Carbohydrate, by difference g 92.90 0 0 Fiber, total dietary g 0.0 0 0 Sugars, total g 92.90 0 0 Minerals Calcium, Ca mg 12 3 1.932 Iron, Fe mg 0.01 0 0 Magnesium, Mg mg 1 0 0 Phosphorus, P mg 705 3 9.672 Potassium, K mg 12 16 1.856 Sodium, Na mg 1441 16 33.88 Zinc, Zn mg 0.06 4 0.002 Copper, Cu mg 0.093 2 0 Manganese, Mn mg 0.000 0 0 Selenium, Se mcg 0.7 0 0 Vitamins Vitamin C, total ascorbic acid mg 0.0 0 0 Thiamin mg 0.002 0 0 Riboflavin mg 0.028 0 0 Niacin mg 0.006 0 0 Pantothenic acid mg 0.026 0 0 Vitamin B-6 mg 0.002 0 0 Folate, total mcg 0 0 0 Folic acid mcg 0 0 0 Folate, food mcg 0 0 0 Folate, DFE mcg_DFE 0 0 0 Vitamin B-12 mcg 0.02 0 0 Vitamin B-12, added mcg 0.00 0 0 Vitamin A, IU IU 2 0 0 Vitamin A, RAE mcg_RAE 1 0 0 Retinol mcg 1 0 0 Vitamin E (alpha-tocopherol) mg 0.02 0 0 Vitamin E, added mg 0.00 0 0 Vitamin K (phylloquinone) mcg 0.1 0 0 Lipids Fatty acids, total saturated g 0.432 0 0 4:0 g 0.002 0 0 6:0 g 0.002 0 0 8:0 g 0.011 0 0 10:0 g 0.010 0 0 12:0 g 0.123 0 0 14:0 g 0.044 0 0 16:0 g 0.105 0 0 18:0 g 0.136 0 0 20:0 g 0.000 0 0 Fatty acids, total monounsaturated g 0.120 0 0 16:1 undifferentiated g 0.002 0 0 18:1 undifferentiated g 0.118 0 0 20:1 g 0.000 0 0 22:1 undifferentiated g 0.000 0 0 Fatty acids, total polyunsaturated g 0.010 0 0 18:2 undifferentiated g 0.009 0 0 18:3 undifferentiated g 0.001 0 0 18:4 g 0.000 0 0 20:4 undifferentiated g 0.000 0 0 20:5 n-3 g 0.000 0 0 22:5 n-3 g 0.000 0 0 22:6 n-3 g 0.000 0 0 Cholesterol mg 0 0 0 Other Alcohol, ethyl g 0.0 0 0 Caffeine mg 0 0 0 Theobromine mg 0 0 0 Carotene, beta mcg 0 0 0 Carotene, alpha mcg 0 0 0 Cryptoxanthin, beta mcg 0 0 0 Lycopene mcg 0 0 0 Lutein + zeaxanthin mcg 0 0 0 Category:Glossary